


Big Fight

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Doctors AU, M/M, bjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken





	Big Fight

Leading hasn't always been Jinhwan's cup of tea.That's was Hanbin's role ,not his.The younger one was expert in leading like he was born to do it.Or maybe ,he was really born to be a leader.

The two of them met at a Medical University where they took their pre med courses. Jinhwan came from Busan that time. Having to transfer in the middle of the semester because of his parents' works. He was second year while Hanbin was first year but despite being in a lower level than him ,Hanbin already made a name on their school.   
The genius freshman who topped the entrance exam which hasn't happened since Kwon Jiyong, who happened to be their six years older sunbae.

Jinhwan was introduced to the president on his orientation day ,which was Kim Hanbin. The younger's face was blank and unreadable.The whole tour was uncomfortable for Jinhwan.And awkward.   
Like really awkward for him.

Because he was always talkative and noisy but seeing Hanbin's stony face made him hesitate to speak or even utter a word. So he just contented himself with nodding and humming.  
Hanbin spoke like a true leader. Firm, serious and confident. Jinhwan felt smaller than he already was. It seemed like the other was looking down at him but not really because he was polite and kind. Just not the smiling type.  
It's thanks to Hanbin's cousin, Jiwon, that Jinhwan felt at ease. The bunny looking boy tackled the president excitedly, almost sending them both to the ground. Hanbin scolded him because he was so sweaty and sticky.But Jiwon just carelessly brushed it off and introduced himself to Jinhwan who was just blinking at them confusedly, not knowing what to do.  
Jiwon cooed at his cuteness and pinched his cheeks  before proceeding on their table at the canteen with a groaning Hanbin behind them.

The first time Hanbin finally talked to him informally was when he was sick. Yes sick.Because unbeknownst to the whole university, sick Hanbin was cute and whiny. Having their school nurse away at that time, Jiwon practically dragged Jinhwan to the clinic and used all of his charms to beg to the smaller. Jiwon has a basketball practice, being the captain and all, so he can't take care of his cousin. Luckily for him, Jinhwan only has one subject that day and it already ended.  
The second year nurse him back to health. Buying foods for him and making sure that he drank his meds on time.  
Only at that time, Jinhwan realized that Hanbin was not as scary as he thought. He was actually cute and all. Pouting like a kid and whining like a baby.  
Despite being like that, Jinhwan enjoyed talking to him.

They started dating on Jinhwan's third year in university. Hanbin was still the president and became the school's representative. The taller boy practically announced to the whole school his love for Jinhwan. He can still remember how the charismatic president composed a song for him and sang it on Valentine's day to officially ask Jinhwan out. The older almost melted and with red face, he answered a shy yes.

They finished their pre med and Master's degree together ,both topping the board exams on their fields. With Hanbin's good records, he was immediately assigned as the head of Cardiothoracic department, making him the youngest chief surgeon in Seoul Korea. Hanbin expected Jinhwan to be recruited as well but because of the lack of exposure ,due to the older's shyness, he started at the bottom. Even with his incredible record on board exams, their hospital still needed good experience to hire a leader.   
But the good thing was, he escalated pretty fast and got his permanent position as a senior Anesthesiologist quickly.  
But Hanbin was not satisfied with that.He was insisting that Jinhwan deserved to be the head of their department.  
"I've been appealing this everytime on the meeting!" Hanbin exclaimed in frustration. He and Jinhwan together with their team were taking their lunch break on the hospital's cafeteria.  
"Binnie, don't waste your time with it anymore. It's not important really." Jinhwan said soothingly.  
His reply was quickly followed by a sharp glare from the other.  
"What do you mean not important? Hyung, you deserved it more than anyone!" He argued.  
"True ,hyung. I mean ,you're the best Anesthetist in whole Korea." Jaewon butted in while munching his burger.  
"And besides, you not being a Head Chief  just doesn't make sense." Yunhyeong, their first assistant surgeon ,stated.  
"Right?! I don't know what the hell is their problem!" Hanbin fumed as Jinhwan just chuckled and patted his back.  
"You guys are exaggerating. Talent is not the only one a Head Chief  needs. Experience is one of the most important thing and I lacked that." He admitted with a small smile.  
"Why are you taking this so lightly?" Hanbin demanded ,his eyes were glaring accusingly at the older boy.As a person who grew up with a fair environment, he can't just take this lightly. His father always taught him how to fight for himself and for the others especially when they were on the right side.  
Jinhwan dropped his spoon gently and intertwined his small hand on Hanbin's free ones. "I'm just saying that I'm not qualified enough for the position so don't stress yourself anymore." he almost cooed at his cute boyfriend while pinching his nose slightly.  
Hanbin sighed and pulled Jinhwan in a hug, kissing the top of the smaller's head softly.  
"I just want you to get what you really deserved a long time ago.I know that your talent and skills can compensate for the lack of experience. You're incredible like that." The Surgeon murmured with his lips still on Jinhwan's hair.  
"I don't need that position Bin.I'm perfectly happy with where I am right now." Jinhwan said sincerely.  
"Hey lovebirds, can you stop it now? Everytime I see you ,you're always glued to each other." Jiwon joined their table. The former basketball captain was now an Orthopaedic surgeon which was surprising but not really surprising.

Jiwon was a carefree type of guy so many people assumed that he'll most likely take a noncommittal course.   
But Hanbin and Jinhwan knew better. Jiwon might be a happy go lucky person but he knew how to handle a responsibility.   
He knew when to get serious.

When he took the Orthopaedic surgeon as his Master's degree, they were not really surprise by his decision. Jiwon was an athlete ,of course it's just logical to take a degree where he can help his co athletes.  
"Stop being jealous ,Jiwon." Jisoo, their team's scrub nurse, retorted.  
"Yah Kim Jisoo! You're targeting me again." Jiwon pouted but the girl just threw a tissue at him, hitting him square on the face.  
"Anyway ,Jinani oppa. Your Head Chief sucks at doing his work. He always messes everything up and you always clean up his mess." Jisoo pointed out.  
Jinhwan just smiled and turned to Hanbin, who was still frowning, and gave him a peck on the side of his lips.

~~~Linebreak~~

It was two months later when Jinhwan was given the opportunity to take the position. The Head Chief of their department suddenly resigned from his position because of some problems. Apparently, this 'some problems' happened to be a lawsuit case. The said Anesthetist was on duty when an Asthmatic patient was brought to their hospital.She had several Asthma attack and because of the pressure, the Head Chief forgot to insert the tube causing the patient's heart to stop for five minutes. He did a heart message but those five minutes were too long and it caused brain damage to a 9 years old patient. It paralized her lower half. The parents were so angry they decided to file a lawsuit against him.

Jinhwan was called to the Main office the day after the resignation and offered the vacant position.  
But instead of happiness ,Jinhwan can only feel the burden of the sudden huge responsibility being passed to him.  
"I'm sorry ,Sir. But I have to decline your offer."

"Why did you decline the position?!" Hanbin suddenly barged in on Jinhwan's office in the middle of their meeting.  
Jinhwan had expected this to happen but he just wished that his co-workers will be spared from their drama. And from Hanbin's wrath.  
"Dr. Kim ,please step outside for awhile. I'll talk to you later." Jinhwan tried to compose himself and gave a forced smile to his boyfriend.  
"Everyone ,out." Hanbin gritted his teeth, eyes only fixed on Jinhwan's direction.  
"No, everyone remain on their place. Dr. Kim please wait for the meeting to end." The older almost pleaded the other. The other staffs looked uncomfortable by the situation as they looked between Jinhwan and Hanbin who were staring ,or in Hanbin's case ,glaring at each other. They have no idea who to follow. Hanbin was as scary as fuck but Jinhwan was still their superior at this time because they were currently having a meeting ,lead by Jinhwan, for the upcoming major surgery tomorrow.  
"Did you not hear me?! I said, out!" Hanbin's voice boomed inside the room ,making the people inside jump ,including Jinhwan who was trying his best not to cry. He had never seen Hanbin this angry eversince the time when Jinhwan was bullied by one of his classmates. His face was so dark and intimidating. Anyone who will see Hanbin will feel the anger radiating off of his body.

"Kim Hanbin get a grip ,we're in the middle of our meeting! Take your issues outside the workplace!" Jennie scolded firmly.  
Hanbin gritted his teeth more and he looked like he was ready to lash out anytime but instead he just threw a glare at Jennie then back to Jinhwan and said, "Fine! Let's see if you can find time to talk to me after this." then left without another word.He slammed the door loudly ,causing the people inside to flinch.  
Jinhwan felt like dying. His knees were weakening and he can feel the tears threatening to fall. He shot a grateful smile at Jennie who also smiled at him.  
"I don't know where did I get the courage to say that." She joked lightly ,causing a few ,including Jinhwan ,to chuckle. Her voice did tremble a little.  
"Talk to him later. Everything will be fine by then." Jennie patted his back as Jinhwan nodded slightly, feeling hopeful that Hanbin will understand his reasons.

 

Except he didn't.

Hanbin avoided Jinhwan like a plague. The older knew his boyfriend's schedule like the back of his hand but now ,he's not sure anymore.On Hanbin's break time, Jinhwan tried to knock on his office only to find out that he was in the middle of surgery. He tried again but this time he has a meeting with the rest of the board members. When he tried again ,he was out for some reasons. Another time he was just busy.  
"Maybe tomorrow!" Jiwon suggested with a bright smile but Jinhwan can tell that he was starting to doubt himself too. Hanbin was not talking to anyone in their circle of friends unless it was about work. Most of them were too afraid to ask about other things so they just settled on shutting their mouth.  
"Y-Yeah ,maybe." Jinhwan answered before walking away. Jiwon's smile immediately dropped as he followed the retreating back with his eyes.  
"What are you doing, Kim Hanbin?" He murmured to no one. He was worried. So worried that he can't maintain his smile anymore. Hanbin and Jinhwan never had a fight like this. Usually ,just little fights but it won't even last for an hour and they will be all lovey dovey again.Seeing them like this made him feel useless.

The first time Jinhwan saw Hanbin again, they were scheduled to have a surgery as a team.Everyone was so tense , no one was making a joke.They felt uncomfortable seeing that cold ,stony expression on Hanbin's face.Even Jisoo, who was usually talkative felt the need to shut up on their meeting.When the meeting ended, Jinhwan tried to catch up with Hanbin but when he did, he was just shrugged off harshly. Jinhwan felt like someone just stabbed him on his chest a million times.

The first time Jinhwan cried was on the day of the surgery. In the littlest thing he did, Hanbin will always shout at him. When he was a two minutes late because of his emergency surgery.When he joked around Jaewon while preparing the anaesthesia.When he asked a question that he didn't catch up on their meeting. When his hands trembled a little while adjusting the machine. And many more. He was being shouted at by his own boyfriend and Jinhwan suddenly felt tired.And weak.Not just only because he haven't had a sleep for more than two hours. But also because of the emotional exhaustion.  
"If you're not professional enough to do your work properly ,you're free to leave my team." Hanbin said coldly before leaving the OR after their operation. Jisoo, Jaewon, Yunhyeong,Raesung ,their official Physician and Mino, their ME, all gasped in shock as they followed Hanbin with their eyes.When they recovered, they turned to Jinhwan with worried eyes.  
"Go ahead, I'll take care of everything here. I suddenly feel like cleaning." Jinhwan faked a cheerful tone.  
The team winced at his failed attempt but nodded nonetheless. They knew what he needed and that was to be alone. They started to leave with a forced smile until Jinhwan was finally alone.

The Anesthetist started to clean up.He was silent the whole time and only the sounds of moving equipments can be heard.   
When he was done, he shed his surgical gown and cap. 

Then suddenly, everything started to sink in. Like a rain, drop by drop, his tears started to fall from his eyes. Sobs could be heard from the OR. Loud sobs and gasps. The tears that he kept from the first day of their fight, was finally being let out. And Jinhwan still felt like crying was not enough. He can't breath. He can't think clearly. Pressure, tension, stress, lack of sleep, exhaustion, and emotional breakdown. All those things built up inside him and now exploding within his system, destroying him completely and rendering him from functioning properly. And he was alone to face it all.

Suddenly, arms started to embrace him protectively. When he looked up, he saw Jaewon looking at him with encouraging smile.  
"Let it out, hyung." He whispered as Jinhwan started to cry louder, and he didn't know if it was because of relief, but he knew it's because he's glad that Jaewon was here with him.  
"W-Won-ah... I-I c-cant ...I'm--.." Jinhwan said between the gasps as the younger held him tighter.  
"Shh ,everything is going to be alright ,hyung. You're not alone. You're NEVER alone." Jaewon assured.  
Jinhwan buried his face on Jaewon's chest, soaking his clothes completely.The taller boy, rocked their bodies gently while whispering comforting words on his ear.  
The last thing he remembered when he black out was Jaewon calling his name frantically.

~~Linebreak~~

When he woke up ,he was lying on a hospital bed with IV on his arm. He looked around him to see, seven people scattered everywhere in the room, sleeping soundly. Three people cramming on the couch, one on the table nearby ,two on the sleeping bags on the ground and one person ,the figure he knew by heart, on his side ,holding his hand like a lifeline.

Hanbin ....

His heart swelled in happiness when he saw the whole team waiting for him to wake up.He raised his free hand and caressed Hanbin's hair that he missed so much. The surgeon moved and lifted his head with sleepy eyes.  
Jinhwan gasped when he saw the other's look. Much like him, there's dark circles around his eyes, his cheeks sunken a little and there's bruise on the side of his lips.  
"Jinani?" Hanbin asked before his eyes widened and kissed his hand. "Are you okay? Still tired? or hungry? You want anything?"  
The others woke up at his voice.When they realized what was the commotion all about, they were already beside Jinhwan in no time.  
"Jinani-hyung!"  
"Jinhwan!"  
"Jinani!" They all cried simultaneously.  
"Hey ..What happened?" Jinhwan asked confusedly.  
"You fainted idiot! What are you thinking?!" Jisoo scolded with a glare.  
"Fainted?"  
"Yes ,hyung! You just took ten years on my life when you fainted on my arms!" Jaewon cried out.  
He did looked older compared to when he had last seen him. Jinhwan mused to himself.  
"Sorry, Won-ah." The older apologized sincerely, suddenly feeling guilty for what happened.  
"Yes ,you should be sorry ,pabo-yah." Jiwon flicked his fingers on his forehead, earning a light groan from him.  
"You scared the poor boy. I thought he was going to faint too." Yunhyeong stated with teasing smile directed to Jaewon who was blushing madly.  
"H-Hyung!" The youngest whined.  
"He did look pale earlier. I was starting to think that he's anemic." Raesung smirked.  
"Yeah, And this kid didn't managed to escape Hanbin's wrath too." Mino added.  
At the mention of the surgeon, they all looked at him to see the other staring intently at Jinhwan like he was afraid that the smaller will vanish anytime.  
Mino and Raesung coughed before excusing themselves, saying something about eating.  
"I'm gonna check my patients. See you guys later." Jiwon said.  
"You're already off duty, moron." Yunhyeong retorted, causing the other to sputter.  
"I-I'm a good doctor! I can check them anytime I want!" Jiwon reasoned before they left the room.  
"Well, I'll just leave you guys to talk.You looked like you're ready to eat each other out." Jisoo said before tugging Jaewon. "Come on ,kid.You're too young for this."  
"N-Noona! Don't say such embarrassing things!" Jaewon exclaimed while blushing.  
The two left with Jinhwan and Hanbin still staring at each other.They didn't even notice the others leaving.  
Jinhwan cleared his throat and looked away.He had no idea what to do. Hanbin was supposed to be angry at him. He was supposed to be not looking or talking to him.  
"Do you want to go to the roof top?" Hanbin suddenly asked.The smaller male looked at him confusedly but nodded nonetheless. "Wait for me here then. I'll go get a wheelchair."  
When he was about to let go of Jinhwan, the older automatically tightened his grip.  
"Don't. I can walk." Jinhwan said before letting go of Hanbin's hand and taking off his IV ,causing the younger to protest.  
"I'm fine ,Binnie." Jinhwan said softly, almost choking at the familiar sweet taste of Hanbin's nickname on his tongue. "I'm just dehydrated and tired but I'm fine now.I've rested while I'm sleeping."  
Hanbin nodded slightly, satisfied with his answer before he crouched down and offered his back to Jinhwan.  
"Hop in ,hyung."   
Before the older knew it, he was already moving to slump his body on Hanbin's back. The taller boy supported his legs while he wrapped his arms around Hanbin's neck.When he got comfortable, they silently ventured the way to the rooftop. Jinhwan suddenly felt like crying again but he held himself back. The feeling of Hanbin's body against his felt like home to him.

It was already night time so the breeze that blew on their faces was so refreshing and cold. Hanbin put him down near the fence and shed his white coat to cover the smaller male's body. Jinhwan didn't even had a time to recover when arms started to wrap around his waist.  
He froze and waited. He felt Hanbin burrying his face on the top of his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry hyung. I'm so sorry. I was angry and childish. I didn't think straight and let my anger overcome me.I'm sorry for not talking to you ,not looking at you, not eating with you, not spending my time with you. I'm sorry for ..hurting you." Hanbin poured his heart out. Jinhwan decided to keep silent when he felt his clothes getting soaked.  
"I'm so fucking pathetic. I'm just a selfish jerk who wants to do anything he wants. I'm such a jerk for hurting you. I'm such a fucking bastard for hurting the only person who can make me happy."  
Jinhwan felt his heart drummed on his chest.And with trembling hand ,he touched the other's arm to pry it away gently. When Hanbin let go, he turned around and hugged the other tightly.  
"I'm sorry for hurting the only reason why I'm still living." Hanbin whispered beside his ear, causing Jinhwan to finally cry in both happiness and relief. He felt like his chest was about to explode.  
"Idiot.You should've let me explain first." Jinhwan said with a smile ,but tears were still flowing down his cheeks. "I hate you Kim fucking Hanbin. I hate you for doing this to me." He cried and weakly punched the other's chest. And Hanbin just let him.  
"But I love you. I fucking love you so much I'm ready to endure every pain you will cause me. Every obstacle the fate will throw at us. I'm ready to do everything for you. For us." He confessed while gripping the other's shirt.  
"Tell me hyung. Tell me why you decided to turn the offer down. It was the only way for everyone to acknowledge you.It was the only way for us to be together anytime.For us to spend more time."  
"You're a true idiot ,Kim Hanbin." Jinhwan chuckled before parting from the other and wiping his tears."I'll be forced out of your team, you fool. Two Head Chiefs can't be on the same team ,Binnie.That's a rule."  
Hanbin suddely smiled and pinched his nose while cooing.  
"Aigoo, my cute little hyung. Do you think I would let anyone remove you from MY team?" he asked fondly before wiping the tears from Jinhwan's cheeks, admiring the red color of his skin.  
"But you said earlier that I'm free to leave." Jinhwan pouted cutely.  
"Yeah, that's why I got this." Hanbin pointed at his bruised lips. "That Jaewon is growing a pair of thorns on his head."  
Jinhwan stilled for a moment before laughing loudly when he realized what their youngest did to Hanbin.  
"But seriously hyung. You know I'm not serious right? I would never let you go by any means.Not  out of my team nor out of my life. They should know that you're the main reason why this team was built in the first place.And why our teamwork is getting stronger."  
Jinhwan chuckled and leaned on Hanbin's chest again ,his eyes closed as he listened to the other's heartbeat. During at a time like this that he felt the need to just keep silent. And do whatever Hanbin wanted him to do.  
"Accept the position ,hyung. You deserve it.Don't worry about you getting remove from my team. I'll take care of everything." Hanbin ran his fingers on the back of Jinhwan's head ,caressing the soft locks of his boyfriend's hair.  
Jinhwan hummed and nodded.He believed Hanbin. He always have.  
"Alright. I'll do it. I trust you." he said with sincerity. He suddenly felt light and unburdened. And he felt good. Hanbin made him feel better with his every words. He knew that he can always trust his boyfriend with everything. Jinhwan has been trusting him since the first time he saw him.  
"I love you hyung.Always remember that. I can't promise that I won't hurt you in the future but I can promise you that I will never do it willingly. I love you so much."  
Hanbin dropped a light kiss on the top of his head. "So fucking much."  
"I love you too Binnie.Even if you hurt me a hundred times, you can never get rid of me." Jinhwan promised ,causing them to laugh. The two spent the hours hugging and talking on the rooftop. And kissing too.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I should treat Jaewon after this. He got you good ,Binnie. My son is growing up."  
"Hyung! What kind of person are you?! He just hurt your boyfriend!"  
"To protect his dad."  
"You're a mom ,Jinani."  
"Yah!"  
"Should we give Jaewon a sister or brother?"  
"Y-Yah!"  
"Or maybe a twin?"  
"K-Kim Hanbin!"


End file.
